A Day To Remember
by AccursedPony
Summary: A Rainbow Dash and Soarin fic, One Shot Worried of her status, her dream and lover; Rainbow Dash is torn on haveing to make a hard choice in her life. Or will she? Come and find out.


This was it.

This was the day.

The day she dreaded of doing of all days.

It was a bright and beautiful day in the kingdom of Canterlot. Clear blue skys and the kingdom was bustleing with the varioues high standard ponys and all sorts who were either famoues or unsung that trotted about onto the cobbled streets below. Up above in the sky is thee well known Rainbowed maned mare of Pony Ville. It took some time but she had finaly made it into the Wonder Bolts and have been with the team for over two years and a month an half so far.

So much had happened sence she was finaly asked to become a member. The training wasn't anything like she had expected in the begining. Her captain, Spitfire was pretty hard core when it came to practice while her fellow team mates where all easy to get along with, but none more easyer to get along with then that of Soarin. Always being so light hearted and fun to always be around with, even during endurance training. Also he manageing to turn every little thing into a silly little game and yet can still be competitive when the situation would call for it.

In time, weather off the job or on the job, Rainbow Dash wanted nothing more but to hang out with Soarin as much as possible as did he himself to be with her. They became such close friends, and they could joke and talk for hours before either of them realised that Celestia's sunlight was almost over. She could also never forget the night that he had asked her if he could be her boyfriend, back in Pony Ville. She mainly wouldn't forget it due to him asking her out infront of all of her closest friends.

Landing softly onto a single soft cloud in the sky, Rainbow Dash's mind began to race with so many memorys of being with Soarin and the worst part she thought in the very back of her mind, was what she had planed for today...and it wasn't good, not one bit. She started to feel a sickining knot in her stomach.

Her thoughts where soon broken as she heared a familur voice down below her. Pokeing her head out through the cloud, she spotted none other then Soarin. Happy and carefree as ever, as he beakoned for her to come down.

"Hey Rainbow! how's it hangen?"

Said Soarin , bright and chipper as ever what with his surfer accent.

Dash mearly smiled in responce, but unforchantly she wasnt so uppety as

he was today. But instead of letting her worrys trouble him, she instead

gave out a fake happy mood.

"Aw Im great...Just fine actually! Hey are you hungry? Im hungry, lets get going!"

She was trying her best to not let her real emotions show, lucky for her, Soarin wasn't really

quick enough to catch strange behavior. As he fallowed her lead without question, he trotted

up beside her, eyes wondering about Canterlot whilest looking for a good restraraunt for the two of them to eat at. Though oblivious, Dash felt otherwise on the fact that this Stallion may possibly knew what this was going to be all about. Her thoughts raced with worry and panic. _How do I tell him? Hey Soarin, I'll have a order of breakup! NO! Thats stupid and messed up! Oh Celestia please help me on this one_. Her thoughts were soon interupted as she heard him call her by her nick name.

"Dashy you all right? Your noggins been sweet'n up a mondo storm! Are ya not feel'n well?"

"Huh?" She looked up to her forhead and then sighed as she stoped in her tracks. Soarin doing the same but soon raised his front hoof to place it over her forhead.

"Runnin a feaver babe?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at this alittle, though her suddle moment of a laugh was soon back to a small frown as she looked down at her hooves. _Alright...no turning back_. she thought. Takeing a deep breath, she began.

"Hey.. Soarin.."

"Whats up Dashy?"

"Heh. Dashy, Your the only one who gets away with that...other then Pinkie Pie.." She smiled alittle as he to smiled with puppy loveing eyes towards her. This was going to be alot harder then she thought. That face he always made just seemed to be the very look that he only reserved for her. She let out a grown of fustration while covering her eyes.

"Oohh Dont do that! Your not makeing this any easyer for me ya know?"

He blinked.

"Easyer what? Did I miss something?"

She sighed, then took another deep breath and let the air woosh out from her lungs. This was it.

"Look. Soarin, your a great guy. Oh for Celestia's sake your an awesome Stallion! I mean... Dateing a WonderBolt is pretty rad an'all plus Iv been a Wonder Bolt too for awhile! Im liveing the dream! And-"

She uncovered her eyes only to see something that she already knew she was going to regret. His face looked...sad. Eyes already begining to water even. It was clear that Soarin was finaly begining to understand what this day was going to be about. Before she could continue, Soarin interupted.

"Did I do something Dashy? Was it about yesterday? Was it-"

"No! Its not you! No way in all of Equestria its you!...o-or even beyond equestria..."

"Wha?" Replyed the sad yet confused stallion.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Its me..."

Her ears lowerd as did her whole demeanor.

"Look. I just dont think im cut out for this whole dateing thing anymore. Not that I dont like it..its just.."

"Just what...Dashy?"

She couldn't help but sigh yet again. Her eyes wonderd off to the side and soon spotted a bench that had the latest news paper.

"Com'here Sor...Lemie show you somethin..."

She lead him towards the bench and then pointed at the news papers latest news of none other then that of the Wonder Bolts. He arched his eyes at the information that was just under the picture of both Soarin and Rainbow Dash embraceing echother, celebrateing their biggist event yet along with the rest of the Bolts surrounding the two. The picture was great. Adorable even. But the information below it was a tad bit unsetteling.

He shoved it to the side as he looked back towards the rainbow maned mare. He blinked the tears away before they could fall.

"Just ignore that stuff Dashy. Ya do realise they just make up stuff just to get on everypony's nerves right?"

Picking her head up to look at him again. His expression was not what she was expecting. He had a warm smile across his face.

"Your not gonna let some lie that somepony made up about the two of us get to you are ya Dashy?"

"No of course not! Its just I dont want to be the reason for all this stupid contraversy stuff and make things difficult for the Wonder Bolts..." She trailed off as she averted her eyes els where. Anywhere but to face his. "For you... for us..."

Now she was begining to lose it. She could even feel her own tears begin to well up into her own eyes. Before a single tear could fall, she suddenly felt a warm breath hit the side of her face. It took her a moment to realise it, but Soarin had nuzzled the tear off her cheek. Looking into her crimson eyes, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own.

"That stuff happens all the time in Canterlot, Dashy. Ponys here...Like gossip... I mean if you think that news is bad, you should of read the one about me and Spitfire when I was a newby of the Wonder Bolts. Funnyest stuff ever!"

He laughed a bit more. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof just watched him in awe. Astonished a bit. Wernt they just talking about a break up earlyer? She then reminded herself that this was Soarin. Not some other run of the mill Stallion. He truly was way to light hearted to keep down. Or let go...

It was then she decided. This stallion was her Wonder Bolt and she was his. She wouldn't have it any other way in all of Equestria or anywhere els beyond that.

Wipeing her eyes a bit she then smiled at all of this. Leaning forward, she gave him a quick kiss just alittle below his chin.

"I suppose gossip isn't gonna stop me from love'n a tottaly awesome guy like you, Soarin."

She giggled alittle as he inturn gave a goofy smile in leaning his head forward and placed his snout just under her chin, nuzzling her further. She welcomed this with her face growing warm, causing her to giggle alittle bit more. _And to think I wanted to break this off...what was I thinking_? she happily thought to herself. As he pulled back, both eyes meeting one another, he suddenly smirked.

"Hey, still hungry Dashy?"

Rainbow couldn't help but batt her eyes at him.

"Mmm...Alittle bit. Why?"

Soarin's smirk formed into a wide grin.

"Last one to the Hay Barrel is a rotten egg!"

And with that, Rainbow Dash's once said flirtatious expression had instantly turned into a face of

one who is competetive.

"Aww yeah! Your on Sor!"

He gallaped off, soon takeing flight as his wings boosted him a head start. She smirked and ran after him, pretty much doing the same as he did to catch up to her very own Wonderbolt as she was his aswell.

This was the day she'd never forget. But as they raced towards their objective in the skys, a sudden pecuiler thought came to mind.

_What was that story about with Spitfire and Soarin anyways from way back then? _

The End.


End file.
